Zim Loses His Memory
by ntepAC
Summary: "When you fried Zim's PAK with that wire, you wiped his memory drive." "So, he doesn't know who he is or why he's here?" "Nope." Oneshot, very minute ZaDf. T for safety, I suppose.


_Spur-of-de-moment idea… No ZaDr, just a small bit of ZaDf (very small…). Zim will be very much OOC (almost to the point where he seems like an OC), only because of the events that happen – He'll return to normal eventually, and when he does, the ZaDf will go away. :D This was oddly inspired by Nemo, by Nightwish. How, I dunno, so don't ask XD. Jhonen owns Zim, Dib, and everyone else in his ingenious universe. I can't claim Spook, because (explained in the story), so I suppose he belongs to Jhonen too. :D Hope you like!_

Zim sparked sparks and cut wires in his lab as GIR ran around screaming he was naked, and something about bees. Zim didn't pay attention to GIR – He was more focused on his current project at hand.

Dib poked his scythe-haired head around a corner and stared at Zim, camera at the ready. He smirked evilly as he started taking pictures – the flash off.

GIR stopped and stared at Dib. He blinked his optics, continuing to stare at him.

Dib winced, worried that Zim would soon turn around and see the intruder. He ducked away when GIR wouldn't stop staring, after motioning for GIR to go away.

"Huh?" Zim turned around, shrugged and turned to GIR. "Go away GIR, you're distracting me."

GIR nodded. "Okie-dokie." He ran out of the room, ignoring Dib completely.

Dib smirked and started sneaking up on the Irken, taking pictures of his lab.

Zim was still oblivious to the human approaching behind him.

"Um, Master."

Zim growled. "WHAAT? Can't anything leave the ZIM! Alone? I'm busy!"

The computer sighed. "Alright."

Dib chuckled quietly, still snapping pictures. He saw a loose wire sparking behind Zim, and stared at it. His smile widened from ear to ear as he grabbed it and pointed it at Zim. "Hey Zim, say cheese!"

"Huh?" Zim turned his head to Dib. "DIB!"

Dib struck Zim with the wire, sparking the Irken's PAK.

Zim shook uncontrollably, eventually falling to the ground.

Dib laughed and removed the wire. "Ha Zim, that's what you get for messing with Earth! The Earth is safe once again!" He snapped pictures of the unconscious alien, then ran out of the lab.

XXX

"Zim hasn't been to school in a week…" Dib growled. "Must be scared to leave his own base now… Afraid the authorities will snatch him up and dissect him!" Dib cackled.

"Shut up Dib… Or you will regret it…" Gaz glared at Dib, then returned to her Game Slave Four.

"Don't you see Gaz? I have finally defeated Zim! I'm going to his base after school today to gloat."

"Shut. Up." Her eyes glowed darkly.

Dib blinked. "Okay… Jeez…" Dib shrugged and threw away his lunch tray.

XXX

Dib approached the purple door of the ugly teal house. "Zim, come out!" He heard no one. "Zim!"

"Master, there is someone at the door."

Dib put his ear to the door, curious as to what was going on inside.

"Why do you keep calling me Master?" Zim's voice echoed.

Dib roiled his brow.

"Because you are my Master. Master Zim."

"Who is Zim?"

Dib opened the door, confused.

"Hey! Who are you?" Zim yelled, pointing at Dib.

"Zim? What's going on?" Dib asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dib…"

"Dib? That's a stupid name." Zim growled.

"Okay Zim. Yeah I get it."

"Why are you calling me Zim?"

"Because that's your name."

"No it's not."

"Then what's your name?" Dib asked, roiling a brow in confusion and amusement.

"I… I don't know." Zim shrugged.

"You don't…" Dib stared at Zim. "What all does your PAK do?"

"My what?" Zim asked.

"That thing on your back."

"Oh, I don't know. I woke up, and it was there…"

Dib blinked. "Wow! Your PAK is your brain?"

"Actually," Zim's computer cut in. "It's not his brain. It serves as extra memory that his physical brain can access whenever. When you fried Zim's PAK with that wire, you wiped his memory drive."

Dib blinked. "So, he doesn't know who he is or why he's here?"

"Nope."

Zim had wondered off into another room.

"Hey, Zim."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Zim ran back into the living room, glaring at Dib.

"Look, just stay here for the rest of your life." Dib smirked. "Don't leave."

Zim blinked. "Okay?"

"You're not here to destroy the Earth or anything, okay?" Dib decided to use this to his advantage.

"Okay, whatever. Just stop calling me Zim."

"What do I call you then?"

"Um… Spook."

"Spook?"

"Yeah. I like that name." Zim-Spook smiled.

"Okay… Spook… Never come out, just stay here."

Zim-Spook shrugged. "Okay. Hey, can I have some snax?"

"Um… Yeah. Sure. I guess. Don't you have any?"

"I don't know where they're at…" Zim frowned.

Dib chuckled. "This is going to be fun…"

XXX

"This is so boring…" Dib groaned, his head hitting the desk. _Without Zim to torment… It's been so boring… I mean Spook. Not Zim. Spook._ "GAH!"

"Dib, what are you shouting about?" Ms. Bitters slithered up to Dib, her foul face staring into his.

"Nothing. I'm just…"

"Just. What?"

Dib shuddered at her piercing glare. _I hope Gaz has her soon… she'll be good competition with this evil lady._ "I've got to go to the bathroom." Dib spluttered. "REEEAAAALY BAAADLYYY!" He moaned, holding his bladder.

Ms. Bitters glared at Dib. "Go quickly." She returned to her desk.

Dib ran out of the classroom, then walked to the restroom. "I'm glad I can think so quickly… And I'm talking out loud again…" He opened the door to the boy's bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, proceeding to talk to himself. "Perhaps if I help him get his memory back I won't be so bored. It doesn't feel right not fighting him… Eventually he'll remember he's supposed to be taking over the Earth. Why not remind him?"

"Freak." Melvin growled as he left the bathroom.

Dib blinked and looked at the boy leaving. "I didn't know he could talk… Asides from space ships and stuff…" He shrugged, and looked at himself in the mirror again. "Okay, so I'll help the Irken get his memory back, so things go back to normal quicker than just letting it go." He smiled. "I like this plan." He turned around and looked at the stalls. "Hey, I do have to go."

XXX

"Hey, Spook! I brought some snacks." Dib walked into Zim-Spook's house with a bag full of different snacks.

Zim-Spook appeared out of nowhere and swiped the bag from Dib, running towards the sofa.

"I was wanting some too, y'know." Dib stared at the stolen snacks.

"No! They're mine!" Zim-Spook looked at them, then licked each bag. "I licked them."

Dib blinked, staring at the odd Irken. "Okay… you can have them."

Zim-Spook smiled, sitting on the sofa with the snacks.

"Hey, Spook. Have you wondered about what you did before you lost your memory?" Dib sat down next to Zim-Spook.

The Irken shook his head, munching on some Doritos.

"Are you sure?"

"How can one _lose_ his memory? Wouldn't that be like… losing his brain?" Zim-Spook asked, his jaw agape.

Dib shook his head. "Spook, what are you?"

"I'm… Human. Just… with a skin condition… and Pink Eye? I don't know why I don't have hair like you, Dib. It's really nice hair."

Dib smiled, touching his hair. "Thanks. You think you're human?"

"Yeah. I just… look different." Zim-Spook shrugged. "I wish I had your nice head of hair."

"Have you ever tried to remove your PAK?" Dib asked, looking at Zim's PAK.

Zim-Spook looked at his PAK. "No… It's fused to me."

"Oh, okay."

"I wouldn't remove it, Master. You would die in ten minutes without it." Zim-Spook's computer said warily.

Zim-Spook shrugged. "Why am I the only human with this thing? And I FIRED YOU!" Zim-Spook shouted at the computer.

"You… fired your computer Spook?" Dib asked.

Zim-Spook nodded. "He refused to call me Spook."

"Oh, okay…"

Zim-Spook breathed in deeply. He seemed to struggle to do so though.

"Hey, when was the last time you charged your PAK?"

"Why would I do that?" Zim-Spook asked.

Dib blinked. "Computer, when was the last time he charged his PAK?"

"I don't know – Don't ask me. He fired me." The computer groaned in boredom. Or was that agony?

"Spook, you need to charge your PAK."

"No I don't. I don't need it." Zim-Spook shook his head.

"Computer."

"WhaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaat?" The computer growled lowly, his pitch lowering in the middle of the long question.

Dib blinked. "Um… Is it possible to restore Zim's memory onto his PAK if he charged the PAK?"

"Yeah."

"How can we get him to charge it?"

"I dunno."

Zim-Spook glared at Dib. "My name is Spook."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Spook." Dib looked around. "What happened to your robot dog?"

"I don't know." Zim-Spook shrugged. "Said something about going to the club?"

"Your dog goes to a club?"

"Don't ask me. I'm as confused as you are." Zim-Spook shrugged. "Why am I allergic to water?"

Dib shrugged. "Beats me. Why?"

"I can't bathe, I can't touch it, I can't even wash my hands…" Zim-Spook looked at his hands. "And why do I have only two fingers?"

Dib began to wonder where the conversation was going.

"And how do I use the loo?"

"Alright, let's get you plugged into the computer." Dib grabbed Zim-Spook's arm and drug him into the kitchen.

"I don't have a-" Zim-Spook pointed to his crotch area.

"I get it!" Dib cut him off. "Let's go down into your lab, and reconnect you to your computer." Dib looked around. "How do you get down there?"

"Down where?"

Dib sighed. "Computer? How do I get down to the lab?"

"Um… the toilet? The trashcan functions as that too."

Dib looked at the trashcan. "The trash it is." He jumped in, pulling Zim-Spook in with him. The elevator lowered into the labs, stopping.

"WOAH! Where'd all this come from?" Zim-Spook looked around, dazed.

"C'mon." Dib dragged Zim-Spook over to the Computer interface. "Computer, how do I charge his PAK?"

"With this cable." A cable dropped onto the floor. "Just attach it to the inside of the larger panel, and he'll regain all his lost memory, thanks to you."

Dib rolled his eyes, forced open the panel, and plugged the cable in.

"Hey, wait, what are you do-" Zim-Spook's eyes blanked as the data started downloading into his PAK. After a few minutes, Dib started to wonder if it worked.

"I would leave."

"Why?" Dib asked the computer.

"You'll see why in a minute if you stay."

Dib looked at Zim-Spook, as the life began to return to his ruby eyes.

"What… What's going on? Where…" Zim-Spook looked around. "I'm in my lab… how'd I get here? Wait…" He turned and locked eyes with Dib. "DIB! What are you doing in my lab? Get out, worm-baby!" Zim started running at Dib.

"That's why." The computer sighed. "Hey, Zim. Am I still fired?"

Zim stopped, realizing his PAK was connected to the computer. "Huh? You were never fired!"

"He's back." The computer said.

Dib smiled. "Zim, it's good to have you back."

Zim glared at Dib. "Dib-stink! I'll kill you!"

Dib ran out of the lab. "Things are back to normal… And the Earth is still safe."

XXX

"So… I lost my memory?" Zim growled at Dib as he poked at the disgusting cafeteria food.

"Yep. But I restored it." Dib drank part of his chocolate milk.

"You caused me to lose it in the first place!" Zim yelled. "How dare you?"

Dib shrugged, finishing the milk.

"Don't take this break light-heartedly. I will destroy you Dib. I will destroy every single little being you call you." Zim glared.

Dib smirked. "I invite you to try."

Zim flung food at Dib, then cackled and ran out of the room.

Dib growled. "Oh it's on. Space-boy. It's on."


End file.
